My life's a sinking ship without you
by spirit55
Summary: 2 years since that awful night and Rose decides to attend the 'Titance II' to try and move on, But a sudden run in with her long lost and presumed dead lover sends her on an emotional rollercoaster especially now he's MARRIED and also that Cals aboardtoo!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is the first chapter and its kinda just a warm up. im sorry for spelling mistakes. I hope you like it, i promise it gets better so please review otherwise i dont know weither to update!**

**disclaimer - i dont own anything except my upcoming characters.**

**ROSE P.O.V**

"_JACK!" I screamed. "JACK! JACK! WHERE AARE YOU!" I screamed and shouted louder but no one was around. I ran through the fog. Screaming and calling for him but I got no reply. Please come,please be near. "PLEASE!" but no one showed. It was like I was calling for the dead._

I shot up quickly out of bed. I was panting loudly. And it took me a while to realise it was ok and even longer to let my heartbeat settle to an even pace. It had been 2 years since the trip I will never forget. Not because I was nearly sent to my death. Or because of the screaming people I could here miles away. No. it was because of Jack.

Id been having these dreams since last week when I bought a ticket for a cruise. A cruise to England. Not America. The titanic II was built and suprisingly sold out of tickets despite the first attempt.

I bought the ticket because I knew I had to put the past behind me. Not but jack behind, no of course not. Just put that horrible night behind me. But underneath I was hoping a miracle would happen and his spirit would find me. Im not sure.

That night was horrible, but I had to move on. So now, 2 years later, My mother still remaining to cut me out of her life after I refused to marry cal after the sinking of titanic and having bought an apartment in the middle of the city, I now reflected upon my life.

As soon as the rescue boats came to shore I was asked for my name by a young man with a clipboard, a piece of paper and a pen, I could tell by the look in his eyes that the night before would be just as harshly imprinted in his mind than mine.

"Dawson" I stated, "Rose Dawson". I know why I did it. Why I said his name. It was because I loved him, he showed me how to live and since than I've been living my life. I would of married him anyway. It dosen't make a difference.

As soon as my name was taken, I was free to go and from there I travelled all over America. I rode horses in the water along the beach and rode rollercoasters until I threw up, just like he said we would do together.

I did this alone, travelling,trecking, climbing. But I didn't feel alone. The one thing that kept my insides from eating me up with lonliness was my only object of Jack.

There was no photos of him, no records or history, there wasn't any proof his existence at all, not even a birth certificate, but the blue pendant that was purposely placed his pocket the nigth the titanic sunk was the only thing.

'The heart of the ocean' some called it. Although it didn't belong to him, it still reminded my of him. Oh who was I kidding. _Everything_ reminded me of him. From the laughing children to humble adults.

Sometimes I would wonder what he'd say about certain things. His opinion on events or places. But I would tell myself to snap out of it as soon as I started imagining the words being spoken out loud from him.

I wasn't going crazy, I just missed him and I still miss him. Forever. And with that last thought of 'forever' I layed my head back down on my pillow and after what seemed like hours, I drifted into a light slumber.

**CAL P.O.V**

"Are you saying she's boarding the 'titanic II'? after _everything_?" I almost shouted.

'Yes Cal. My stupid daughter is pretty much _begging_ for a death sentence. Who says it wont sink again!" Ruth replied feighing histeria and her voice containing just a hint of annoyance when speeking of her daughters motives.

"Goddamit!" I said, shouting this time and kicking over a trash can nearby. "I'll have to board it too".

"Well goodluck Cal, hopefully you can knck some sense into her" and with that she hung up.

I sighed. I didn't want to board the Titanic. _Again_. Simply because, Like the other thousands of people that were on that ship, it scared me. I hadn't been on the water since.

But I had too. Although rose didn't want to marry me after boarding America, she still had that priceless necklace I had given as a gift to her. 'The heart of the ocean'. Beautiful and worth more than ever! And now, as I headed towards bankruptcy after a lousy business deal, it was my last option.

I just had to have it back. If I knew she would have called off the wedding, I would never have given it to her. But its to late now. I didn't know when she'd come back to America after the cruise so I had to attend the cruise too.

Ruth, Rose's mother, thought that I was looking for Rose so I could persuade her to marry me, and so she agreed almost immediately, knowing she would inherit some of my money too if we wed. but that wasn't exactly the case.

I knew that if I found rose, she wouldn't just _hand over_ the pendant. I had known rose well enough to remember how stubborn she was. I guess I would have to do what Ruth already thought.

Not that it was a bad thing. Rose was beyond beautiful but we had nothing in common and it still made me angry whenever I remembered seeing her and that poor slum, - _Jack_, or whatever it was he was stupidly called – together. I had never lost at anything and I always got my way. Except I lost Rose to a boy who knew nothing and that made me want her more than ever.

I wondered if they were married. Ruth didn't know if she was with him or not but I assumed so although I hoped not for it would be harder to court her and get that pendant. But I would keep trying till I got it. I wouldn't loose to him again.

I ran my hand through my hair. This better be worth it.

**I hope you liked! the chapters will get longer i promise! and everything gets more intense!**


	2. Chapter 2  An unexpected runin

**Hi again, so I've gotten 1 review and i know for a fact that that is hardly anything but it made my day because i seriously didnt think i would get _any_ reviews.**

**So thankyou Alex for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer - the only thing i own is the story line.**

**Enjoy**

**p.s sorry for the spelling mistakes!**

**ROSE P.O.V**

Handing the taxi driver the right amount of cash, I hopped out of the car pulling my luggage with me. I didn't bring much, jus the essentials and I left my apartment to be looked after by a friend of mine I had met while travelling.

I looked over my ticket again and pushed through the huge crowd of people that were saying goodbye or handling their luggage.

After a while of looking around and trying to see over heads of people, I decided to ask for help.

"Excuse me sir but, do you know where you load your luggage?" I asked a man in a uniform that I guessed, worked on the ship. The man looked up from his sheet of paper and his mouth dropped slightly upon seeing me and then quickly flattened his hair. I blushed.

I had inherited my mother's cheek bones, petite figure and firm lips. Almost everything from her appearance except her eyes. My eyes were not like my mothers or fathers. They were, as some said, my best feature. They were a beautiful green that made my reddish/orange hair look shiny and lovely. And, thanks to my mother and handsome father I was looked at almost always by a lot of men.

Not that I paid any attention to that. I wasn't interested. But it _was _flattering.

The boy, looking a couple of years younger than me finally managed to speak. "Umm...I-Its, this way m-madam." And with one last glance he turned and gestured for me to follow him.

We pushed through people until he led me to some trailers and some little cars with luggage on them. Driving the cars were more men, between the ages of the boy and I.

"Ughh, guys, umm, the lady would like to load her luggage"

One by one, the men slowly turned to look at their work mate, making the same reaction the boy had made before, which only made me blush harder than ever.

"Certainly" one of them said and I looked over to see a man around my age smile and wink at me. That's when I snapped out of it. I wasn't interested.

I couldn't help but judge these men against jack. I always did that and jack was always better.

I felt my luggage being gently pulled out of my hands and I gasped before realizing it was just one of the workers who looked up suddenly before seeing my approval and went on to putting it on one of the trailers.

I gave them my room number and they noted it down.

I said a quick and polite thank you and made my way to the entrance of the ship where people were boarding.

I went to the back of the line and once again surveyed my ticket. _What am I doing?_ I thought_, trying to relive a memory, you're only going to get hurt, what happens when yo – _

"Excuse me" a man's voice said, interrupting my thoughts. As he tried to pull his hand luggage into line.

"Sorry" I said quietly, moving forward so there was room.

I looked up the same time he did.

"_Rose" _the familiar man said.

"Cal?" I asked, slightly taken aback, this was random.

He looked like he did when I last saw him. Except his face showed stress but he looked…._relieved?_ He sounded relieved too when he said my name.

"What are you doing here?" I finally asked.

"I'm going back to England" he said, not sounding like he was as shocked at this reunion as I was. Like he expected it it almost seemed?

"Obviously" I muttered looking down at my feet. Anger suddenly seeping into me as I remembered him shooting at jack and I when he saw our reunion that night and also remembering when he hit me.

"I was hoping I'd see you on here actually" he said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh really. And how did you know I was boarding this ship?" I asked harshly.

"Your mother told me" he said simply, still smiling, ignoring my tone. "I've missed you"

I wondered how my mother knew this until I realized that the friend I was going to stay with in England probably would have called her. _Stupid_ I thought.

I looked at him again with a loathing expression on my face as I saw his eyes rake up and down my body. I cleared my throat in annoyance and his eyes snapped up to my face, his smile never fading.

"So" he began, "are you...boarding with a friend?"

I knew he was prying and I knew what he really meant was if I was here with jack. But I didn't know what he was up to by telling me he missed me and that he was hoping to see me. But I knew I just had to lie.

"…because I was thinking, maybe we could ge –"

"No" I said quickly and his smile finally started to fade. "No I'm not alone".

Anger started to show in his eyes but he quickly smiled in a charming way.

"That's too bad" he said slowly, smirking, "I really wanted to catch up"

He then placed his hand on my face and stroked my cheek. I could tell he was waiting for me to give in but not only was I still angry at him; I didn't like him at all.

He had trapped me emotionally. And I was so grateful I never married him.

"I don't think so Cal"

And with that I turned and strode up to the man checking the tickets for it was now my turn.

I felt a tear role down my cheek as I hurried down the corridor, not really taking in my surrounding, as I tried to find my room.

Cal's sudden appearance had only made me think of jack even more and how much of a better person he was. I missed him so much. 4 days felt like 4 years.

I finally entered my room and put the key in the lock I was given and opened the door.

The room was beautiful. It had a double bed with paintings on each wall. The carpet was marvelous and it looked even better than the last room I had on the Titanic.

My luggage was already in the room and I started to unpack. Hanging my clothes up in the closet.

Fishing around at the bottom of my suitcase I felt the pendant. Taking it out and looking at it I knew Cal would want this back. I didn't want to give it back, so I guess I would have to make sure he never saw it.

I didn't want to see Cal again but now I was stuck on this ship with him for a week and a half.

This week was supposed to be about me and moving on but now it was about me and the dreaded memories Cal and I have shared.

I stripped out of my green sundress and hung it up and put the hat on the hat stand.

I then pulled out a light pink and more formal dress and pulled it on.

I stood in front of the mirror and touched up my makeup and examined myself. I finally decided that being here on the Titanic II was just what I needed before deciding to head out to see everyone waving goodbye.

**CAL P.O.V**

"Rose!" I called after her, "Rose come back!"

But she had already rounded the corner.

I was about to run after her until an arm lightly but forcefully pushed me back.

"Sir, I think you should leave her alone" a man said, he was wearing the uniform so he must work on the ship.

"Don't touch me!" I spat, frustration clearly noticeable in my voice. I _needed_ that pendant.

The man shrugged. "We don't want any trouble" he stated simply before letting his arm drop to his side but by now she was completely out of view.

This made me more annoyed and I roughly grabbed my hand luggage and made my way to my room. I was going to get that pendant no matter what.

**ROSE P.O.V**

I had just gotten back from waving at everyone goodbye, quickly grabbing my purse before making opening the door to attend dinner.

Closing my room door behind me, I pressed myself against the door, politely letting a man and a women linking arms, stride past me, the lady smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' and the man merely nodded.

I watched as they made their way down the corridor and I suddenly remembered I was here alone.

Like I said, I was used to being alone but then I remembered I was on the 'Titanic II' surrounded by first class snobs with their families and friends when I had no one.

Not that I wasn't good at making friends or acquaintances, with my polite manor and warm smile it was easy, but these people don't usually take to welcoming new comers

I didn't have my mother here to introduce me and I hadn't noticed anyone on the side deck when everyone was waving goodbye.

I realized I didn't have anyone to sit with at a table. Great.

Like always, I thought about Jack. I didn't want to be in first class, I wanted to be with the people that were known as 'the less important'.

I didn't think that at all. That night with jack, dancing and laughing and strangers having fun, was one of the best nights of my life.

But I knew, without jack, that in third class, I wouldn't exactly fit in.

I pushed all these thoughts out of my mind and decided it didn't matter. I'd spent the majority of my life around people like my mother and Cal and I knew how to act around them. I'd find some money obsessed people and sit with them.

I laughed quietly at my last thought, as I made my way down the hall, I may as well sit with the whole_ cruise_ if I wanted to eat with people like that.

"What's so funny missy?" I heard a Californian accent ask.

I looked up to see a familiar plump lady with brownish/reddish curly hair stand there with her hands on her hips looking at me.

"I –"

"Rose isn't it? I thought you looked familiar."

And then I realized who it was, my mother's 'friend' – she was only her friend when she was around – from the Titanic, id met her and instantly liked her for she stood up against my mother and didn't look at Jack with disgust like most did, Margaret Brown.

"Margaret!" I exclaimed, and then I realized I had shouted and quickly covered my mouth as a couple of people in the main hallway looked up.

She laughed at my response and actions and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh wow honey haven't you gotten prettier, I must say"

We spent the next ten minutes asking what's been happening in each other's lives over the past 2 years. I had left my whole life behind when I landed in America those 2 years and didn't look back, so I hadn't kept in touch with Margaret.

I explained id been travelling whilst she told me about her new husband. We spoke briefly of the last cruise, not wanting to relive it in our minds so she quickly changed the subject and told me she was on the cruise with her husband and her son.

"Who are you with here?" she asked, "what was that boy's name, goodness it was a while ago...umm... Jake...John…"

"- Jack." I said subtly, interrupting her thinking.

"- oh yes him, you two were something weren't 'ya, little lovebirds," she said enthusiastically, "what happened to him? Married? Children? I knew your mother didn't approve but I'm sure you found a way around that didn't ya?" she winked, her accent thick in her voice.

I shifted uncomfortably. Oh, only how I _wished_ marriage and children and _Jack_ was a part of my life.

"Umm… no, were, ahh, not." I said, looking at the ground then the corridor.

Marge – as we used to call her – must have sensed my discomfort for she placed a gentle hand on my arm in reassurance.

She probably thought it hadn't worked out and I wasn't going to tell her the truth.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry, if it makes you feel any better, I've got a son around your age" she said, switching from a sad mood to a teasing one.

I laughed happily. She always had made me laugh and I was grateful. I hadn't laughed in a while.

"I'm here alone" I said finally, my voice low and once again I looked at the floor, almost ashamed.

There was a silence whilst she stared at me, wondering if I was serious or not.

"Alone? oh missy, here come sit with us, there's plenty 'a room"

And with that, she grabbed my elbow and led me to the large dining room.

I couldn't help but feel happy. Margaret's fun and enthusiastic mood made me feel good.

* * *

><p>"So tell me", Margaret began "where have you travelled too so far?"<p>

I laughed and began to tell her, counting off the places with my fingers.

An hour and a half later, id met her son, Tom and her husband Andrew. They were both lovely people and not like the other first class members aboard.

Andrew was just like Margaret, happy and lively, a bit on the plump side too and it was completely obvious he was in love with Margaret.

Tom was brought up well by Margaret. He was thin but not lanky, I could see the muscles underneath his long sleeve shirt when he'd reached out to pick up his glass but his action seemed planned and I thought for a while that he had been tensing... but He was happy and not snobby.

Overall, their family was absolutely wonderful.

The boys had left half an hour ago to go have a brandy while Margaret and I had asked for another glass of wine at the dinner table.

I could tell during dinner, that Margaret was trying to put me and tom together but that wouldn't happen. I was in love with jack and always will be.

But Margaret didn't know that.

"So missy, ya'll been seeing anyone"

I almost spat out my mouthful of wine.

I rarely or, really _never_ talked about relationships or men and this question caught me off guard.

But I should have guessed Margaret would ask.

"No…no I'm not" I said, hesitating but I smiled briefly to cover it up by shock and stuttering.

"Why not!" she asked, "A gal like you _must_ have a man in her life, look at ya!" she stated, her hand gesturing to my face then me body.

I blushed and laughed awkwardly, "I don't want to see anyone, and I'm fine by myself"

She nodded as if she understood and said a quiet "yeah I getcha" before she suddenly looked at me like she'd just remembered something.

"I've been meaning to ask you, are you _sure_ you're not here with that Jack boy?"

I looked at her with disbelief. What was she talking about?

"Because" she went on, "I swear I saw him this afternoon"

I really _did_ spit out my mouthful of wine this time.

I fumbled with the napkin as I unfolded it out of the triangle shape and wiped my mouth and my face before coughing awkwardly.

Margaret had been watching my reaction with curious eyes, scrutinizing my reaction.

"Ahh, no, he's ahh... not onboard" I said finally.

Margaret looked at me a couple of moments more.

"Are you sure? ''Cause he looked a hell of a lot like 'im."

"It's been two years, he would have changed" I said quietly

She snorted, "honey, it's _only_ been two years, people don't change_ that_ much"

I laughed awkwardly. A look alike Jack?

There was _no way_ he was actually there.

I cringed at my last thought. That hurt.

I quickly changed the subject and we proceeded to catch up.

Two hours later and I finally yawned.

Looking at my gold watch my eyebrows shot up.

Eleven? I wasn't even that tired.

"I think it's time for bed" I stated. I didn't really want to but I knew I'd be tired tomorrow.

Margaret nodded, not looking to keen either to leave the conversation.

We got up out of our seats, pushed them in and headed for the exit.

There were still some people in the dining area but not that much.

When we reached the doorway Margaret pulled me into a hug.

"It was good seeing 'ya again missy"

I hugged back. "You too"

"How about we catch up again tomorrow?" she asked, pulling away.

"Of course" I smiled, "goodnight"

"Goodnight to 'ya"

I watched her walk away, confidence in her step.

I nodded and shot a small smile at the two men in uniforms at the entrance.

I think they were making sure only first class people came in.

These men were around my age I could tell and they made almost the same reaction the workers at the luggage loading made.

I blushed again and walked the opposite way Marge had gone.

Thinking of my run in with Marge I smiled to myself, what a coincidence.

I thought back on our conversation and my smiled instantly faded when I remembered her mentioning seeing a look-a-like Jack.

_If only_, I thought.

Luckily though, I hadn't had a run in with Cal.

I saw him over the other side of the room with some men most likely as bad as him.

I was tempted to hide under the table once id spotted him but his back was to me and I knew I didn't want to explain my actions to Margaret and probably the tables of people nearby.

So I just sat there, hoping he wouldn't notice. And thank god he didn't.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside, suddenly feeling really tired.

I went to the bathroom and slid out of the dress leaving me in my bra and underwear. I then hung up the dress and pulled on my sleepwear.

I went back to the bathroom and wiped off my makeup with a wipe and brushed my teeth.

I turned off the lights and climbed into bed.

I was so tired I hardly thought about Jack and Margaret and Cal before falling asleep….almost.

**So there you go!**

**i hope you liked it, the chapters will get longer i promise! and everything will get more interesting! **

**Next chapter will be :O**

**Cal's temper is scary! :O**

**And Rose finally found someone to sit with!**

**Whats gonna happen with Tom?**

**Please Review! please please please! I love them, even if its just a smiley face!**

**Hope you liked!**


	3. Chapter 3 Friends and Competitions

**This is just all Cal, sorry, i just thought, you hadnt heard enough of him, and its leading to the next chapter, **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - i own nothing.**

**CAL P.O.V**

Opening my eyes to the sound of feet running around I groaned.

_What_ was that noise?

I sat up in the bed, my eyes instantly landing on two maids running around cleaning.

_Did they have to do this now?_ I thought angrily. I wasn't a morning person.

I tried to fall back to sleep but suddenly a loud bang ran through the room.

"Would you please get _out_!" I yelled, shooting up again to see a maid picking up a painting that had fallen on the floor.

She had a feather duster in her hand and I assumed she was trying to wipe the dust off from around the edges.

Even though it was only the second day?

She frightfully looked up, fear in her eyes and a small smirk spread across my face.

_Good_, she's scared.

She stuttered an answer. "S-sorry s-sir"

She quickly hung up the painting, grabbed her cleaning supplies and hurriedly walked out the door, the second maid following quickly after, obviously hearing the sudden exchange.

I sighed and for the second time, lay back down but I was now awake.

I was now really annoyed so I went for a shower.

After half an hour I was dressed for breakfast.

My mind suddenly thinking of a good approach to Rose.

God_dammit_, I thought. Remembering our talk yesterday. She said she was with a friend but I think I knew who.

That poor little boy who thought he understood life.

When I get my hands on him he was going to regret ever messing with me.

But I knew hurting Jack would not get me any closer to the pendant.

_Pity_, I thought sourly.

_I'll ask for us to catch up, as friends_, I thought, _I'll tell her I've changed and ill use my charm._

An evil smirk made its way, once again, onto my face.

* * *

><p>I nodded subtly at the worker holding the door to the dining room open.<p>

After I had sent out the maids, I had showered and put on my best suit.

Today I was going to win over Rose.

I looked around the large room, looking for any red haired women when my eyes landed on my friends.

When I realized that in order for me to get the pendant I would have to board this ship, I had invited three of my work friends that I knew well, along too.

I walked over to the table where Orange juice was being drunk and omelet and eggs were being eaten.

"Good morning men" I said, eyeing off the food and taking a seat, where a waiter, almost immediately came over and took my order.

"Good morning" Anthony said, nodding at me, while Ben and John nodded too, their mouths full.

Anthony was around the same size as me, he had black hair like mine and we sometimes got mistaken for one another.

Ben was slightly chubby with dirty blonde hair, he was a joker but was very serious when it came to his job, we all were.

John was a muscular man, brown hair with a smile all the women loved.

We were all very similar in personalities; we were like brothers so they were more than happy to come along too onto the ship, of course, they didn't know the real reason.

"Wow, have you seen the view around here?" Ben asked after he had swallowed his mouth-full, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

An outsider would think that he was referring to the view of the ocean but the three of us knew he was talking about the women.

John snorted, "I guess" he replied, not sounding impressed.

"You _guess_?" Ben asked, "Have you had a good _look?"_

"Ok ok, there is _some_, one actually, that's caught my eye" he replied.

Anthony, who had been watching the small argument in amusement – like me – finally joined in.

"I think I know who you're talking about" he said, nodding.

"Ginger?" John asked, and something in me stirred.

"You mean that one? Over there?" Ben asked, his eyes fixed on something over my shoulder, and I knew who he was looking at.

I turned anyway, and sure enough saw Rose standing next to a rather large but familiar looking lady. It had to be Rose they were talking about; she was the only red haired woman in the room.

I suddenly had an urge to go over, to try and win her over, the idea of money had me nearly jumping out of my seat and I saw Ben give me a look.

I turned back to face the table, where my food was being placed I front of me by the waiter.

_I had time. I had time._

They didn't know about my past with Rose. They hardly knew anything about my past.

I had met them after the Titanic and I had no intention of telling anyone about it and the events that took place on that ship.

"Yes, that one" John said, and then whistled, "Wow, the things I would do to her."

A lady, who had been walking past our table looked at John in disgust and shook her head.

I snickered and kicked John under the table. John just rolled his eyes and muttered "_Women_" under his breath.

They were all single but that wouldn't be forever, wealthy men like us never went about unaccompanied for long. Some women (and especially beautiful women) were drawn to rich men like us.

They went on talking about "that Ginger" for the rest of the morning but I didn't participate like I normally would, I just sat listening, trying to focus on cutting up and eating my breakfast.

I couldn't help but feel a slight bit of protectiveness towards the subject.

I needed that pendant and in order to do that I had to win over Rose, but my friends didn't know that and by the sounds of it, it was going to be a race.

"I'll take her to that blasted ball that's coming up!" Ben stated, happy with his idea.

Although we were first class, out of work I found we talked like third class at times.

"No, I will, I've got the looks" Anthony shot, a competitive look on his face.

"Ha! Not a chance" John laughed dryly. "I'm ten times the man you'll ever be."

"Not exactly, your ten times the _size_ of a man we'll ever be you big hulk"

I tuned them out then, this argument, I didn't want to be a part of it because, not that they knew but, I had already lost the race to get Rose.

_No_, I thought, _things are going to change, you'll get her._

I was also worried and frantic, they weren't bluffing when they said they'd try and take her to the ball.

Then I had an idea. The Ball would be a perfect opportunity to get Rose, I could take her, spend time with her, she didn't have to actually _hand over_ the pendant, stealing it would do.

I just had to get into her room and I wasn't going to break in no matter how desperate I was.

There were guards in every aisle, I would be caught for sure and the Rose-trusting-me plan would be totally demolished.

I would have to take her to the ball, it was being held in two days, and I had seen posters up in the halls.

It was a masquerade ball and would be held in the dining room.

There would probably be an orchestra and everyone would have masks to hide their identity, sounds pretty simple.

I would take her I decided.

Finally the subject was changed onto one of our colleagues, who we didn't like too much and Ben started doing an impression of him – he was such a child sometimes – but my mind was elsewhere, planning on how I would ask Rose, and before my friends.

All the while, I kept turning around to look at Rose, who was eating with that familiar looking Lady, I would turn around every now and then, purposely dropping a fork or a spoon so I could get a good look, after a while I noticed she wasn't at the table, nobody was.

I looked around suddenly and saw her and that lady walking towards the exit.

"I have to go to the bathroom" I muttered, and got up, not waiting for an answer.

I was going to ask. Now.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry its so short but im in the process of making a trailer for this and i hope it works out good!<strong>

**ill also update again this week because its so short!**

**im sorry, i know i said i'd make them longer!**

**Please review, no haters please!**

**thankyou to all the people that have reviewed!**

**3**


	4. Questions and Notebooks

**I hope you like! I'm working on a promo video butt the videos i download always go black for some reason.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE P.O.V<strong>

I met up with Margaret again as planned last night.

I was wearing a pink sundress and I got a lot of looks from many men, making me a tomato nearly all morning.

Margaret and I caught up even more this morning if that's even possible. We knew a lot about each other now; I only left out Jack that was all.

"Seriously Rose, Jack is here and you're just messing with me!" she said, accusing me for the seventh time this morning, I knew she didn't like feeling like she was out of a secret, but there was no secret. Jack wasn't here.

"I don't know what you're talking about Marge, seriously!" I stated, taking a sip of my orange juice, "I don't know who you're seeing, but he's not onboard."

It felt like a knife grating against my ribcage as I talked about his absence.

"Whatever you say honey, either your lying or you just don't know" she replied

_I wish_, I thought.

The subject was once again changed from that topic as she saw the pain in my eyes, confusion spreading across her face.

Of course she was confused; she didn't know what was going on in my head.

I put on a smile and ate a bit of my egg as she started talking about the mess Andrew makes, and soon after I realized that my fake was replaced by a real one.

* * *

><p>"Ok girlie, lets walk along the dock, it's getting to stuffy in here" Margaret stated.<p>

I laughed and got up; pushing my chair in, the dining was getting rather crowded. I wondered why everyone was eating breakfast now, when I looked at the watch a man walking past was wearing and realized it was 8:30.

_Wow, it doesn't feel that early_, I thought.

As we got up, the table was quickly cleaned by waiters and ready for the next people.

We walked to the entrance when we heard someone shout, trying to be heard over the loud room.

"Margaret!"

We both turned and saw Andrew and Tom running towards us.

"Hey fella's" Margaret breathed,"Rose and I were just going to go for a walk, wanna join?"

"Oh no, it's ok, we were just going to have some breakfast and we just wanted to tell you two that there are dolphins jumping around in front of the ship"

"Oh really" I said, speaking for the first time.

Andrew looked at me and smiled, "Yes, there are quite a lot of them too"

I was about to reply when someone walked past me, shoving me accidently for we didn't leave much room for people to get through in the doorway. I dropped my purse and it hit the floor, bouncing to land behind me.

"Sorry" the man mumbled as he kept walking.

I turned around and bent to pick it up.

As I got up I saw a flash of something. I didn't turn back into the conversation.

I knew what I had seen, a flash of sandy blonde hair as it rounded around the corner.

I was seeing things for sure. _What's wrong with you Rose_, I thought.

But my mind did nothing, it was my body doing everything, I wasn't in control of it.

"Excuse me real quick" I said quietly to Margaret, Tom and Andrew, turning my head to the side, my back still to them. I didn't wait for a response.

I was in utter confusion, there was no one I'd seen on this ship with hair like that.

My legs moved without me making them. I shuffled forward until I started into a run, pushing past people walking around the dining room, heading around the same corner.

I looked down the hall he had turned into but found it was empty. My legs stopped and stood still.

_What's with me,_ my mind screamed,_ you're going to get hurt, what did you think you were going to see? Jack!_

I didn't see the clothes he was wearing, just his hair, for that's what caught my eye.

I sighed, I needed to relax and stop being stupid.

…_.he's gone_, I finally thought, I wiped a stray tear that had run down my face.

I walked towards the deck, going to go find Margaret, trying to think of a reason as to why I ran off so quickly, hoping it was convincing.

Margaret wasn't on the deck as I looked around. I decided to walk along anyway, trying to get my thoughts into shape.

I was going crazy, I knew it was his hair but I also knew I had imagined it.

I ran my hand along the wooden rail of the ship looking out to the ocean, but not looking _at_ it.

I took a deep breath and ran my hand along the top of my head.

"Rose! Rose!" someone shouted.

I turned around to see Cal running towards me. He looked like he had been running and he had a look of relief on his face.

"Cal?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

He came to a halt in front of me. He smoothed out his hair and his suit.

"Good morning Rose"

I wanted to run away, run away from the devilish smirk spreading across his face.

"Hello Cal" I replied shortly.

"Look Rose, I was just wondering if you would like to go the masquerade ball with me?"

I just looked at him in shock.

**CAL P.O.V**

I watched as she froze suddenly when id finished my sentence. I knew she was running my question through her mind.

"A-as your d-date?" she asked, the shock leaving her face and being replaced with confusion. Of course she was wondering why.

"Yeah, I was thinking we'd go together and catch up, and you ca-"

I stopped short as I saw Anthony, Ben and John walk past, eyeing us in utter disbelief. John was the first one to snicker and he winked at me followed by Ben and Anthony.

I gave them a warning glare, raising my eyebrows as to 'please leave and don't comment'.

They walked on looking back every now and then and I knew I was going to be pestered when I saw them next.

I looked back at Rose who was looking back and forth between my friends and eye.

_Just play the gentlemen Cal, _I thought.

"Anyway, we haven't seen in each other in over two years and I've missed you Rose. I was thinking you could…you could be mind for the night."

**ROSE P.O.V**

_Be mine. Be mine. Be mine. Be mine. Be mine._

Those two words ran through my mind. All the memories of the controlling Cal came back to me.

I would never be 'his'.

Besides the fact that I disliked Cal, I really had no intention of going to the ball, id seen the posters but it didn't draw me in, especially seeing as the person I wanted to go with, wasn't here.

Anger coursed through my veins. He smirked, waiting for my response. He looked confident, like he thought I was going to say yes.

_Well he thought wrong._

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said turning around abruptly and started heading back towards the dining room, hoping that Andrew and Tom were still there eating breakfast. Anywhere from Cal.

"Why not Rose" he said grabbing my wrist and turning me back around to face him.

'I'm not a _toy_ Cal, I don't belong to anyone." I said, glaring at him, yanking out of his grip and stalked off.

"What about Jack?"

I stopped short and stood there, still facing the other way.

He continued. "Don't you belong to him?"

He sounded curious.

_Lie. LIE. LIE. LIE,_ My head screamed, _he's your only excuse for him to stay away._

"Yes, I do belong to Jack." I said.

"Are you here with him then?" he said, he sounded angry and desperate, the tone of his voice getting harder and harder.

"Yes. Yes I'm here with him."

_Ow,_ it hurt saying this.

There was a long silence and I wondered if I should say something.

"Well…..I hope he knows how lucky he is"

I heard his footsteps as they slowly faded.

_What?_

This whole thing was confusing.

_Why would he want to go to the ball with me? What does he want? What would he get out of this?_

I prayed he wouldn't find out that Jack isn't here. I wouldn't have an excuse.

But the last comment? That was unexpected.

I turned around to look where he had been standing and saw a small notebook on the floor. I walked over and picked it up.

_Cal Hockley_ was the name written on the front of the book.

I opened it up and in it were bookings and interviews and dates.

_Cals work diary_, I thought.

I flicked through, and stopped on the last page, looking at a meeting with a Joseph Gracie. Why did that name sounds familiar? I decided to forget about it, concentrating on the fact that I would have to give it back, meaning I would have to go see him.

_Goddammit, _I thought, _why me?_

I put the notebook in my white coat and walked to Margaret's room, dreading talking to Cal again and looking for a distraction.

My mind still in a trance as I walked down the fourth corridor.

I knocked lightly when I reached her door. Number 346.

"Marge? It's me Rose"

I heard the sound of feet from inside the room.

"I'm coming honey" she called.

She opened the door, smiling.

"I'm so sorry for leaving before I –"

_Think Rose, think._

"I thought I saw someone I knew"

_Oh, real smart Rose. Real smart._

"Oh that ok missy, here come in and help me pick out a mask for the ball."

I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she would ask any questions.

**CAL P.O.V**

I was angry. Really angry.

But I was also worried.

I needed that pendant. Bad.

But that stupid poor boy was stopping me.

I was about to say something when Rose told me she was here with Jack. But I had to play the gentlemen.

'_Well…..I hope he knows how lucky he is'_

I knew that knocked her thoughts.

But it would help my case in the long run.

I braced myself for the conversation I was going to have with my friends, as I walked to the seat we all liked to sit at.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked!<strong>

**Please review! I love them, thankyou all who have**

**3**


	5. Sorry once again

Ok sorry another chapter but the link doesn't work, but the name of the video is "my life's a sinking ship without you"

Sorry, ill update either tomorrow or the next day

Thank you all who reviewed, it made my day!


	6. Chapter 7 Lying and Masks

**Hi guys, So heres the 5th chapter, I hope you like, also, the trailers up, my names 'titanic771000' and the name of the video is 'my life's a sinking ship without you'. the link i posted didnt work for some reason. But hopefully you can find it.**

**Thankyou all who have reviewed, i really appreciate it and it makes my day! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAL P.O.V<strong>

"Caaaaaallllll Hockkleeeeeey" Ben cooed as I walked around the corner.

I rolled my eyes, not exactly in the mood for their teasing remarks; especially not Ben's who knew exactly how to get under my skin.

I went to go sit on the seat with them but John suddenly put his hat where I was about to sit.

I looked at him expectantly, my eyebrows raised. John just shook his head, a smirk forming on his face.

I sighed. "What is it John?"

"Don't act like nothing's happened Cal, We saw you two talking, what's going on?" John said.

"Yeah! What were you talking about? I didn't think you'd have the guts to talk to her." Ben stated his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yeah same, I didn't think you'd actually talk to her" John agreed.

"Well, he does have that special charm" Anthony remarked, turning to look at John.

They all turned away from me to look at each other. "Ha! Special charm, if anyone has that it would be me" John smirked, cockily, waiting for an argument.

"Dream on Johnny boy, you wish" Ben teased, patting John on the back, feigning compassion.

"I'm just saying," Anthony said, denial in his voice, "Cal can come onto a lady rather well"

"Yeah that's true, remember when – "

"GUYS!" I yelled, interrupting Ben, "I'm still here?"

Ben looked at me, and realization seeped onto his face. "Oh, right, sorry Cal"

I rolled me eyes again, wondering how they could get so distracted and forget I was there.

"Anyway, what happened, did you ask her to the ball or something?"

_Should I tell them the truth? That I asked her to the Ball? _I wondered, _no of course I shouldn't, _I thought suddenly. How could I be so silly?

Telling them I had asked Rose to the Ball would mean telling them she said no, which would mean a never ending chorus of laughs and teasing.

_No, _I thought, _I wouldn't tell them. _

"Ahh, no, she had dropped her handkerchief and I picked it up and gave it to her." I stated, "She was just thanking me."

I looked at them, hoping they'd believe me. I was still standing and I felt really under pressure.

They looked back at me, the silence getting longer, the tension building.

Finally, Anthony snickered.

I looked at him, worried.

He was shaking his head.

"Cal, you don't need to lie to us" He said, chuckling.

_How did they know I was lying? _

"Yeah, you don't need to worry about hurting our feelings" Ben joined in, laughing.

_Wait? Hurting their feelings?_

John commented too, "Don't worry at all, I mean, we were just joking around, we don't even know her"

I was confused now. Weren't there talking about me lying?

"Wait, what?" I asked, confused.

Anthony rolled his eyes mockingly, "We're saying, it's ok if you go the Ball with her, we heard you mention it when we walked past, and you don't need to worry"

"But – "

"Come on Cal, I thought you'd be celebrating, she said _yes_ for crying out loud, aren't you happy!" Ben cut in.

"She did say _yes_? Didn't she?" John asked his voice low and curious.

_I guess it's too late now. _

I laughed awkwardly, hoping they wouldn't notice how forced the laugh was.

"Of-of course she said yes!" I managed to say, "This is Cal your talking to."

I smirked cockily, winking at them.

They all laughed and I sighed in relief.

"Now _we_ have to get dates" Anthony said.

Ben sighed loudly and we all looked at him.

"What is it Ben?" John asked.

"It's just…I feel sorry for you two because Cal and I are the only ones going to get dates" he said, going from a sadness in his voice to a teasing tone.

We all laughed again as an argument grew.

_What am I going to do? Who am I going to bring? _I thought.

I watched them all shove each other lightly.

_I'm toast._

**ROSE P.O.V**

"So are you _sure_ this one is better?" Marge asked, holding up the mask that I had picked out.

I'd been busy picking a dress for Marge to wear for the Ball, and now that we'd chosen it, we were now debating which mask was the most mysterious.

Although the age difference between the two of us, we still got along fine.

"Yes yes yes!" I said, clapping my hands together excitedly, for this mask was definitely the best, "You're going to look absolutely wonderful, Andrews going to be shocked!"

I now realized why the ship was hosting a Ball, they knew it would get be something people would get excited about, like me.

Margaret nodded and placed the mask on the bed.

"Thank you Missy, I feel bad for holding you up though, you must want to get ready too, do you need any help?"

I sighed, "Umm, no, I'm not going to the Ball."

I turned away from her and started hanging up one of her dresses that I pulled down to look at, when we had been searching for the right dress.

There was a silence, and then I heard her move towards me.

Placing a hand on my shoulder, she spoke with absolute compassion.

"Honey, do you miss Jack?"

I froze. _Does she know he's gone? How?_

She must have taken my reaction as a yes, because she went on.

"I know it might be hard, seeing as you aren't together anymore –"

I sighed inwardly in relief,_ she doesn't know the truth._

"– But, He's on this ship. I saw him. I've _seen_ him. Maybe you can…..maybe you can make up"

I turned and faced her, shaking my head.

"He's not on board Marge" I stated.

"Hon, he _is_, trust me." She said firmly.

I laughed slightly, a hint of hysteria in my voice at how much I wished she was right.

She just patted my shoulder again.

"You'll see." She mumbled, and walked over to some suitcases that hadn't been unpacked yet.

"Rose," she called from the other side of the room, opening the suitcase and getting some coat hangers, "Would you be kind enough to go fetch Tom for me, he hasn't unpacked his clothes yet and I'm only going to pack away half. He'll be in the dining room or the side decks."

I nodded and then realized she couldnt see me for she was facing the other way.

"Y-yes, sure, I'll be right back."

"Thank you Honey"

I walked to the door and opened it, looking at my feet as I walked down the hall, it was no wonder I ran into someone.

"Oh sorry, sorry" I said, looking up to see Tom, who was still a bit shocked at the run in, he obviously hadn't been looking straight ahead either.

He laughed, "That's ok Rose, should have been looking"

I laughed with him, "Same here."

There was something about him that made you feel comfortable around him, like he was easily approachable.

I looked at him then, like _really_ looked at him.

He had green eyes like mine, brown hair and a handsome face.

_He must be popular with the women,_ I thought.

I remembered then, the reason why I was out here in the first place.

"Oh, um, Marge, ahh, your mother, wants you to put your clothes away; she says she's only doing half." I said.

He laughed, "Yeah, she always says that but, if you wait long enough, she ends up doing all of it, but I feel bad after."

I laughed with him once again, noting at how easy he was to get along with.

"Well, I'm going back to my room, can you tell her that please" I asked, wanting to go lie down.

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

"Thanks" I said, and started walking away.

"Wait, Rose!" he called.

I turned and saw him standing in the same spot.

"Yes?" I asked, confused.

"Would you like to go to the Ball with me?"

I stood there, as he watched a million different emotions run across my face.

_Two men in one day, what's going on_, I thought, _I don't even want to go the Ball, at least, not with anyone here._

_Well at least this one isn't horrible, wait do I _want_ to go with him?_ _We'd be going as friends anyway right? What's so bad about going with him? He's a nice man and we get along._

One half of my mind was thinking of making new friends whilst the other half was thinking about the betrayal to Jack.

_I'm not betraying him, We'd only be going as friends. _I thought, convincing myself.

We continued to stare at each other before I sighed.

"Ahh, yes, ill ahh, ill go with you" I said, finally.

A look of relief and happiness spread across his face as he smiled and I instantly felt bad, seeing as my answer maybe had meant a bit more to him.

"That's great," he said, "I'll come to your door at around 7 then that night?"

_What am I getting myself into?_ I thought.

"Yes, that would be great" I said, forcing a smile onto my face.

"Great, well I'll see you later" he replied, turning and waving.

"Bye" I turned and walked to my room.

_Good one Rose. Good one.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked, please review:)<strong>

**love you all xx**

**Also, i know your all waiting for Rose too see Jack, but thats next chapter, goodness ive dragged it on for a while, sorry about that, but it builds tension right;)**_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 6 The Party

**Hi everyone again, i decided to update because i felt bad that Jack hasnt come in yet, so here we go, i had some trouble figuring out how to do this but i ended up with this, hope you like:)**

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE P.O.V<strong>

Although the Ball was tomorrow, I still hadn't picked out a dress or found a mask, but seeing as Margaret had a couple – for some reason – I thought I would just borrow one of hers.

Last night's dinner with Margaret's family wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. Tom was funny and easy going and Margaret didn't comment on his invitation, even though, I knew she knew.

I hadn't seen Cal all day, which wasn't good for now I would have to go look for him myself to give him back his diary.

I was starting to, instead of dreading the ball, rather looking forward to it. Tom was a funny man and we were just friends, I needed some friends anyway.

I didn't like Tom in that way, but he was good company.

It was now seven o'clock. I'd spent the day (once again) with Margaret, sometimes Tom would be there but he had spent most of the day with some men he had met that were around his age.

Some people think being on a ship for 10 days would be boring, but there are many things you can do on this cruise, and Marge and I had been having fun finding all these things.

Tomorrow night was the Ball, and tonight, was a party night; not exactly a _party _in such_, _but there was going to be more alcohol and some fast paced music.

This rarely happened, but times were changing.

I didn't exactly know what to wear, so looking through my wardrobe, I decided on a red dress.

Placing it on my bed, I went to the bathroom, my hair almost already dried after my shower, only in my undergarments.

I put on mascara and some foundation with a hint of blush, it was going to be dark, no need to overdo it.

I brushed my hair and put it up in a bun, walking over to my dress and slipping it on.

I grabbed my purse, and headed for the door, going over to Margaret's.

* * *

><p>Knocking on the door, I heard feet coming.<p>

Tom appeared and his eyes shot up as he looked up.

"Umm, R-rose, ahh, c-come in" He stuttered, blushing.

I blushed too, "Thank you" I mumbled, looking down at my feet. I had never taken compliments very well.

I was headstrong and confident, but compliments I could never deal with.

I walked into the room where Margaret was picking up her purse from the table.

As she turned around she wore the same expression Tom had.  
>"Rose! Oh my, you look gorgeous! I better protect you tonight from all these men." She said, laughing.<p>

I waved my hand, brushing off her statement, "Margaret you look wonderful, are you ready to go?"

"Yes I'm ready, let's go, bye Tom, We'll see you there." Margaret far welled.

"Bye Tom" I said, looking at him and smiling faintly.

He still looked a bit shocked at my appearance as he uttered a reply.

_I don't look _that _different do I?_ I thought, remembering I hadn't looked in the mirror when I had put on the dress.

We walked out the door and down the hall; the music could already be heard.

I wasn't really the 'party' person, and I wasn't exactly that keen on drinking a couple of glasses more than usual and dancing, but I may as well go, and Margaret was going to be with me.

We entered the door and the music was even louder. Women and men all around dancing and drinking. The Titanic had upgraded since those two years ago. The lights were dimmed very low and there were colorful lights bouncing off the walls.

Some people turned, seeing as we were probably one of the last to arrive.

Some men 'wooed' and chorused as I entered, the alcohol giving them bursts of confidence.

My walk slowed as I cursed myself for deciding to come.

"Come on Rose, it will be fun" she said, coming up behind me and guiding me forwards with her hand.

I sighed, "Yeah." I replied.

We got ourselves a drink but I wasn't in the mood for anymore after one.

Marge and I danced to the music and I actually enjoyed myself.

Tom and Andrew showed up some time later, and Andrew and Margaret went off and danced, leaving Tom and I to dance awkwardly with each other.

He seemed to sense the realization that it was just the two of us for his dancing slowed.

"Would you...like to dance" He said, holding out his hand.

I smiled nervously, "Of course" I said, taking it, and we started to dance.

We danced for a while before Tom shouted over the music.

"I'm going to get us something to drink"

"Ok' I replied, guilt seeping back into me as I thought of Jack.

_What am I doing?_

I walked over to the corner of the dining room, hot and puffed.

A few men looked at me and smiled but I ignored them, I wasn't going to bother.

I looked around the room, trying to find Margaret and Andrew, when my eyes landed on the sandy blonde hair I had seen at the dining room that day. The figure flashed around the corner, like it had that day, over the other side of the room.

I knew it was nothing but I rushed after it, pushing through the crowd towards the exit to the deck, muttering 'excuse me's' and 'sorry's' as I stumbled through, nearly falling over people's feet.

_You're an idiot Rose,_ I thought to myself.

I managed to get to the doors, and I pushed them open, nearly tripping over my feet as I fell through the open doors.

I stood up, puffed and desperate, but there was no one there.

Suddenly a figure walked out from a corridor, walking away from me.

I squinted my eyes to see the back of Cal, and I remembered the notebook of his.

Pushing the fact that I had once again, been stupid enough to get my hopes up, I called out to Cal.

"Cal," I called, "Cal!"

I ran up to him.

**CAL P.O.V**

Ben, Anthony, John and I had been dancing with women for the past hour, but really, I was just waiting for Rose.

We'd all been drinking and having fun, Anthony more than anyone and anything we said was funny.

_The influences of alcohol,_ I thought, as I watched Ben stumble around and laugh loudly.

I remembered Anthony yelling a brief sentence.

"I'm goingggg to gooooo outsideeeee" Anthony slurred, stumbling towards the corridor.

I was about to say he was going the wrong way but the crowd filled his spot suddenly as he walked away.

He would find his way out through the corridor that led to the deck.

I really wanted to see Rose though; maybe a drunken Rose would lead me to her room.

**ROSE P.O.V**

""_Cal," I called, "Cal!"_

_I ran up to him."_

He was stumbling badly, leaning on the wall for support whenever he fell.

"Cal wait" I said, stumbling a bit, for high heels were not the shoes to run in.

I reached my hand out to rest on his shoulder, when he turned around suddenly, and I realized it wasn't Cal.

I gasped, freezing subtly. This was Cal's friend; I remember seeing them together from a distance and had noted that they looked a lot alike.

I cursed at myself inwardly for jumping to the conclusion this was Cal.

"Ssssss'aaaalll right pretttyyy laddyyyyyy" He slurred, losing his stance a bit.

"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else" I mumbled,

He grabbed my wrist that was still extended.

"I knowww youuuu," He stated. "You're theee pretty one we've been looking attt."

I didn't know who he meant by 'we've' but I didn't care, I was just scared.

I struggled to get out of his grip but that only made his hand tighten.

"Please let – "I struggled "- go!" I spat, pulling and pushing.

"Onlllyyy if youuu give me a kisss" He said, pushing me up against the wall.

"Your drunk!" I spat.

_Scream Rose!_, I thought desperately.

I tried to but my voice was lost, I was going numb, all that came out were quiet scratchy screams.

He grabbed under my chin with his other hand, forcing me to look at him.

_I'm going to be raped_, I thought, _or worse._

I closed my eyes and started to whimper and cry, knowing I was no match for a grown man, intoxicated or not intoxicated.

He leaned in for a kiss, the smell of alcohol flowing from his mouth in waves.

We were inches apart when an angry voice stopped my whimpers.

"HEY!" the voice screamed, "LET HER GO!"

My eyes shot open, but I couldn't turn my head for Cal's friend still had a hold on me.

I knew that voice? It sounded like…

_Oh don't kid yourself Rose; this isn't the time to be day dreaming._

Cal's friend whipped his head around to see him, anger flooding his face and letting go of my chin and wrist as he turned to face the voice.

I dropped to the ground and rubbed my face, trying to make it hurt less and then began to hoist myself up, using the wall. I was out of breath and my hands were shaky.

I looked up slowly and froze, my heart stopping.

I stared at the man who had saved me, for a long time.

My mouth opening and closing as I tried to find my voice.

Finally, it came back.

"Jack?" I asked my voice so slow, I thought nobody had heard it, but his head turned from Cal's friend suddenly, as I addressed him and he froze too.

Shock covering his face, as he realized who I was.

I didn't say anymore.

I blinked and wondered if he was really standing there.

"Rose?" he said back, his voice the same volume mine had been.

My eyes raked over his face, his body, his clothes.

What was going on?

_YOU'RE DEAD!_ My thoughts screamed at him. I was being filled with hope but trying to get rid of it, not wanting to hope for the best. Every part of me hurt.

Every memory we'd spent together running through my mind as I tried to get a grip on myself.

"Wellllll, whaat are youuuu doinggg, geet lost you pryyyiiiinggg – "

But I didn't hear anymore. As I saw the floor race up towards me.

I couldnt't feel anything anymore, I wasn't in control of my body.

"Jack" I heard myself sigh, "Don't leave me" I said, as everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffhanger, i hope you liked this, so YES Rose has now seen Jack!<strong>

**Please review please!**

**Thankyou all :)**

**And also, the chapter before says chapter 7 when it is actaully chapter 5, i accidently wrote the wrong one, just in case you ever look :)**


	8. Chapter 7 Fainting and Pasts

**Hi everyone, AGAIN! I'm updating for the third time in 2 days but I wanted to and schools starting up again tomorrow (yep thats how i spend my last afternoon of holidays, writing fanfiction;) no i like making you happy and i like writing it) , so It was good to get a chapter in again.**

**Enjoy ! thankyou for all the reviews, once again made my day :)**

* * *

><p><strong>JACK P.O.V<strong>

She said my name as she hit the floor, her eyes closing as her legs gave way.

It was Rose.

Rose. The only woman I've ever loved.

I saw how shocked she was as she said my name, ever so faintly. It wasn't my name being called that made me turn, it was the voice.

I knew before I laid eyes on her, that it was Rose.

The tone of her voice when she spoke my name was the same tone she had used when she was begging for me to wake the night the Titanic sunk.

That night. The worst night of my life. Not because of my surroundings, but because I wasn't strong enough to answer Rose as she called for me.

'_Jack! Jack?"_ she had asked, her voice hoarse and barely above a whisper, but I couldn't answer, it was too cold.

The cold ice water was closing around me, crushing my ribs and my lungs, I was unable to move. The rainy nights I had spent on park benches and under bridges had not even come _close_ to the water we had to swim in.

I tried and tried to answer her, I wanted nothing more but to reach out my hand and let her know it would be ok, because by the sound of her voice, I knew she knew it wasn't.

I could think of nothing but the pain, Rose slowly leaving my mine as I succumbed to my subconscious, her pleading voice getting further and further away.

I woke up sometime later, I didn't know when, it could have been a month before I woke up, I didn't care, the only thing I could think of was Rose.

Another boat had found me, it was the last boat, they were just coming past, making sure there weren't any survivors around, I had been twitching, they said, floating, and they pulled me on the little boat, wrapping blankets around me as we transferred to a ship that took us to America, the destination we were heading anyway before the Titanic sunk.

They said it was a miracle I had survived that long.

A man had asked for my name, and I realized he had a list with all the names on it, but he refused to let me have a look at it.

He said _he'd _have a look for it.

"_The name Sir?" _he had asked, bored, he must have been sick of going from person to person, writing down names.

"_Rose Dewitt Bukater"_ I had stated, nervous.

He looked through the list. _"Sorry"_ he had said, not sounding like he was, "_But there is no Rose DeWitt"_

I had asked him to look again, but once again he said no.

I knew she was alive, I thought that maybe she had changed her name to get away from Cal. She was strong, she was alive.

I didn't know where she lived, but I went looking around, knowing she was somewhere around the dock, knowing she wouldn't have gone far.

But America was a big place, even in that small little down we had docked at.

I had been walking down one of the expensive streets nearby, a week later, looking in at restaurants and hotels that looked fancy. I had been looking as soon as I was free to leave the ship.

_Would she try and find me?_ I had thought.

Along that street is where I had run into Mr. Bruce, the man that had talked about naming Titanic when I had gone for dinner with them.

He showed no emotion on his face. But his eyes. His eyes showed torture, shock and guilt.

His eyes wide like he had seen a ghost.

"_Mr., Bruce!"_ I had called out to him, he looked at me, it didn't seem like he even noticed it was pouring rain and that he was saturated.

I had to explain who I was before he had realized.

"_Oh…Jack…Hello"_ He had said.

I asked about Rose, if he'd seen her and his answer had cut at me.

"_Her wedding was yesterday"_

I asked where and he said it was at the church nearby, he had gotten an invitation a month before, but he hadn't attended it.

I went there that day, although it was day, there was no light shining, the sky covered in grey clouds. It was like the weather was cooperating with my mood.

I walked up to the priest who had been picking up bibles from behind the seats.

"_Excuse me, was there a wedding here yesterday?"_

He looked at me like I was trying to make a joke, but when I didn't laugh or answer, he had said yes.

I was devastated, for one, Rose was now stuck with Cal, but she was his now.

_Stupid, _I thought, as I leaned over Rose's body, _why didn't I realize that there was probably a wedding held every day._

I noticed Rose did not have the ring on and I wondered if she really had had her wedding.

Not that I should wonder. I was married.

_Why now? Why now when Mary – _

"ROSE!" I heard someone gasp; interrupting my thinking, as I looked at Rose's distilled form, a slight frown upon her face and a tear at the corner of her eye.

Rose. My Rose.

I had been walking to the party when I had seen a man harassing a scared woman and I had to step in. Little did I know it would be Rose?

It made me angry, remembering the scene, thinking of how scared Rose would have been, the man had stumbled off as soon as I threatened his life. Throwing up off the side of the ship as he went.

I was in the second class section of the ship, allowed to attend most of the activities on board, I had found a job and could pay for a second class ticket, knowing I didn't fit in in first class.

I pulled her close to me, hugging her to my chest as I heard footsteps get closer, not looking up.

"Oh Honey, what happened?" the lady said, and I knew she was asking me.

I looked up at her then as she looked at me.

"Jack?" she asked, bewildered.

_Margaret! _I thought, _wow she looks the same._

"Margaret, hi!" I said, a bit shocked.

"It's you, it's really you, I knew you were here, Rose didn't believe me even after I kept telling her! But it's you!"

I smiled and laughed slightly, wondering why Rose wouldn't have thought it was me.

I looked down at Rose again, my thoughts in a trance.

Margaret looked down at her too and her voice changed to deep concern and she started fidgeting as she mumbled a "What happened", looking around, as if looking for someone's help, but no one was around.

"A man had grabbed her and had her up against the wall, I stepped in before anything serious happened." I replied, dully.

"Is she hurt? Did she faint or is she knocked out or?" she cut off, her voice getting faster and her breaths coming out more haggard.

"No, she..."

_How am I going to say this?_

"..Fainted when she….saw me"

Margaret looked up, shocked, "Why would she faint?"

I answered my mouth to reply but at that moment Rose stirred in my arms. Her eyes fluttering as lights shined down on her.

She moaned and my grip tightened.

She looked at Margaret first, about to talk to her but as she realized she was in someone's arms, she turned, looking over at me, she froze again, but this time, she was more prepared.

"Jack, it's really you" she said quietly. I'd never seen her this vulnerable and it made me think what her life had been like these past 2 years.

"Oh Rose" I said, my voice thick, as I pulled her into a hug, feeling her arms wrap around me, feeling whole for the first time in a long time.

_Your married Jack_, my mind told me.

But at that moment, it didn't matter.

* * *

><p><strong>So theres Jack, more info on him next chapter, including his marriage situation.<strong>

**Nothing but Jacks past in the these 2 years in this chapter sorry, but you have to know!**

**Please review, thankyou all who have!**

**xxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 8 Guilty

**Hey everyone, I don;t know why i keep updating but the great reviews are probably the reason, so thankyou all who have, please keep it up.**

**Also, I want to get the backkground of Jack out of the way so i can get into some intense stuff;)**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE P.O.V<strong>

I'd forgotten how much emotion he could hold in his voice.

I couldn't believe he was alive. All this time, crying, and feeling torn, he was alive.

And now here I was, in his arms, feeling his hands tighten around me as I shivered from the sudden gush of wind.

I was disappointed in myself that I had fainted. What had happened to the headstrong Rose that stood up to her mother and Cal?

She was still there, and I knew she had grown stronger, with Jacks absence. But she was locked away, only ever rarely coming out when annoyed.

I was embarrassed, I knew that Jack knew that I had fainted on seeing him, but the shock was too much. My head had felt like it was bursting with the pressure.

I looked up at Jack as he released me; he hadn't changed at all; his young, handsome features still as plain as day. But the life in his eyes wasn't as clear as it had been. The excitement and relaxed expression there was hardly ever visible, and I wondered what had happened.

I noticed that throughout the embrace and even when Jack and I had been staring intently at each other, Margaret hadn't said a word.

_What must she be thinking, _I thought.

As if she had read my mind, she coughed, making us whip our heads to look at her, and spoke a rushed sentence, not trying to interrupt.

"I should go find Andrew and Tom, they must be wondering where I am, it's nice to see you again sonny boy, I hope your ok Rose, come see me later." Before she got up and walked away, a confused expression on her face.

I nodded, but her back was to me. I looked back up at Jack who was already gazing down at me.

"Are you ok Rose" He asked, finally breaking the silence.

I nodded, still saying nothing.

"Who was he? The man before, did you know him?"

I simply shrugged, still taking in his features.

"I don't know, one of Cal's friends I think, I've seen them together." I replied.

At the name of Cal, he tensed, his eyes narrowing.

He opened his mouth, wondering if he should say something.

"Is he...Are you and him...to – together?" he asked, hesitantly.

I barked out a sudden laugh, surprising even myself at how he thought I'd actually marry him.

"No" I chuckled, "He's just onboard too."

His face relaxed.

My laughs stopped and my smile faded as I thought of his absence these two years.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

"I'm…I'm here with my – "

"No" I but in, "I mean what you are doing _here_, as in...Alive?"

He looked confused, so I added more.

"You didn't reply Jack. That night the Titanic sunk, you didn't say a word, you were dead, I saw you go under, I didn't – I didn't know you were – " I started breathing quick, stuttering, "I thought you were dead, I was all alone, how are – how are you here? How are you alive? All this – all this time, and you were …." I trailed off, a tear sliding down my cheek as I relived all the pain.

Understanding seeped onto his face.

"You thought I was de – dead?" he asked, bewildered.

I nodded.

"How did you….." I trailed off again.

"I was alive that whole time Rose, but the cold was paralyzing me, and I slipped into unconsciousness, when I explained what the water would feel like when you were about to jump that night, I wasn't kidding."

My eyebrows perked up, surprised that he remembered that.

He went on, "People told me it was a miracle I survived."

"It was." I replied, shortly.

I shivered again, the breeze colder than before.

Jack looked around the deck that we were still on, taking his eyes off me for the first time this whole conversation.

"I should get you to your room, are you ok Rose, did he hurt you?" he asked, anger seeping into his voice when he asked the question.

"Yes, I'm fine; he didn't hurt me, thank you for...for stepping in." I said, hesitantly, not wanting him to talk about me fainting.

"I couldn't just walk past someone who needs help" He replied, "I didn't even know it was you.." he mumbled, not making eye contact with me as he offered his hand and pulled me up.

"I should talk to him about that" he said, his voice strained.

"No its ok, he'd just had too much to drink." I stated quickly.

Jack had never been a violent man, and I knew he wasn't now, but I tried to calm him anyway, not wanting him to get hurt or start anything, just for me.

"It doesn't give him an excuse to touch you." He said, sounding even angrier than before and looking away.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, keeping me warm as I led him to my room.

We didn't say anything as we walked down the hallway, my mind running over everything he'd said.

_Does he still love me,_ I thought, as we reached the door.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked, not wanting him to think I was making a move, when I didn't know what he felt towards me.

He nodded and I felt his eyes bore into my back as I got the key out of my purse and stepped forward, opening the door.

We walked inside and I put my purse down, as he stood awkwardly against the wall, not knowing weither to sit or stand.

"So…what have you been doing these past two years?"I asked, not wanting to here an answer that would hurt me and also wondering why he hadn't been looking for me since Titanic.

I gestured for him to sit at the little coffee table and he did so, me following behind.

He seemed to relax as I asked him to sit, as he looked like he had been deciding weither I wanted him to stay or not.

"Well," he began, "I got a job and ... started working in America...not much…really" he answered, he sounded like he was picking the right words to say, "What about you?"

I inhaled and slowly let a breath out.

"I've been...travelling, my mother doesn't know where I am or what I'm up to and everything's….fine"

I knew he could hear past my casual tone, but he didn't comment on it, and for that I was grateful.

"Where have you been? What have you done?" he asked curiously, referring to my travelling.

"I've been to a lot of places and I've done a lot of stuff. I've been to the Eifel tower and also rode rollercoaster and horses – "

"All the stuff I said we'd do together..." he but in, looking away from me, his mind elsewhere.

I blushed, cursing at myself for forgetting that he was the one who had suggested it.

He looked at me with a guilty expression that I couldn't understand.

My blush faded and a sad frown spread across my face.

"Why didn't you come looking for me?" I asked quietly.

_What if he didn't _want _to see me again, _I thought.

He looked away from the wall and back at me.

"I did." He said, "But I couldn't find you, you must have been travelling, then I saw Mr. Bruce one night and he said you'd already had your wedding, I had assumed – "

"But I hadn't!" I protested, butting in.

"I know that now, but at the time I didn't. I also checked for your name on the list after the Titanic, but your name wasn't on there, I thought maybe you'd changed your last name to get away from Cal, what did you change it too?"

I blushed then, not knowing weither to tell him I had changed it to _his _last name.

The silence wore on as I remained to stare at the table, my neck and face red.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Dawson. I changed it to Dawson. " I said, finally, looking up to see his reaction.

He just stared at me, and at last he smiled a gorgeous smile, but the guilt came back to his eyes.

I smiled faintly, still a bit embarrassed.

"I still can't believe you're here Jack" I said.

He didn't reply, just nodded, and I felt stupid for telling him the name I had used.

Finally he looked up and smiled.

"Me too Rose. Me too." And although there was something he was hiding, I knew he was being honest.

**JACK P.O.V**

I'd never felt this guilty in my entire life.

Here Rose was, telling me she had changed her last name to mine, telling me she's missed me. I could tell how much that night had affected her.

When she spoke of it, I could tell she was hurting.

But then here _I _was, married but in the room with another woman.

I didn't want Rose to know I missed her as much as she missed me. I didn't want her to get hurt later when she found out I was married.

I still cared for Rose. But getting her caught up in my drama wasn't good.

I'd met Mary at a bar I had gone to in California, I'd been doing drawings all over America and I stopped in at a little town, a year after I'd found out Rose was 'married'. She was a waitress there, and as I decided to stay a bit longer, seeing as a lot of people wanted art, she started noticing me as I went there more.

At first she seemed sweet and nice, asking me for my order with a gorgeous smile.

It started when I'd seen her walking with a bunch of boxes, out in the car park, struggling to keep them all in her hands, when she then dropped them accidently. I went to go help her and after that conversation, she had asked us to catch up and I agreed warmly, wanting a good friend.

We started having feelings for each other, I knew that, and not long after, we were married.

I still loved Rose but I thought that if she was happy, I could be too.

But she wasn't the easy going, warm smiled Mary that I had developed feelings for.

Soon after the marriage, she started getting uptight, stressed and got easily mad.

I had never seen that side of her and I wanted the other Mary back, until I realized this was the '_real'_ Mary and the one I had married was a fake, a pretender, and all she wanted was to not be lonely again.

Soon she started ordering me around; she got me a job, and made me swear I'd stop drawing, telling me that it wasn't bringing in enough money.

She was a second classed girl, and we moved into her parent's house while her parents were away for 2 years.

I started growing unhappy.

But I still loved Mary. I really did and do.

The reason I had bordered this ship was because Mary wanted to, and her being second class, we got second class tickets.

I didn't enjoy life anymore and seeing Rose made me miss when I was free.

I snapped out of my thinking when we heard a knock of the door.

"Excuse me" Rose mumbled, she had also been mixed in her thoughts.

I watched her walk around the corner to the door.

**ROSE P.O.V**

I was still wondering about the look of guilt on Jacks face, as I headed for the door.

_Who would want me now? _I thought, thinking who would be knocking.

I opened the door and was surprised to see Tom, standing there, worry on his face.

"Rose!" he said and pulled me towards his chest, giving me a hug.

"Mum told me what happened, are you ok? I shouldn't have gone to get the drink –"

He stopped short as he looked over my shoulder. I turned too, already knowing who it was.

Standing there was Jack, his hands in his pockets of his pants, with a confused look on his face, and all I wanted to do was run and kiss him.

"Oh, Jack this is Tom, Margaret's son, Tom this is Jack, a… a friend." I said hesitantly.

Tom looked Jack up and down before turning to me.

"Do you want him here?" he said, suddenly sounding really protective.

I opened my mouth in shock.

_What?_

"Tom, of course, Jacks a ...good friend."

He crossed his arms over his chest.

Why was he acting like this? I'm not even his?

I hardly even _knew _him.

I looked at him, frustrated, and he huffed.

"Ok ok, I just wanted to make sure you were ok, I'll see you tomorrow at the – "

"Yeah got it." I snapped, as I started closing the door.

I know it was rude, but he didn't have to be acting like this.

Jack had been silent the whole time, and I turned to face him, he had an amused expression on his face and he was smirking a bit, but there was jealously in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes at him, the headstrong Rose coming back.

"I should go." He said, "It's late."

My heart sunk at his sentence, but I nodded.

He asked past, not making any move to touch me and he stopped at the open door.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked, hoping.

"Of course" he said, the guilty look coming back, but his smile was pure.

And then he closed the door.

I wanted to find out why he felt guilty.

I knew he had been trying not to touch me and I wondered if I had scared him off.

I walked to me bed, tired, the adrenaline from being scared of Cal's friend was wearing off and leaving me exhausted.

I knew Margaret wanted me to come over, but my bed was too comfy and I layed down and closed my face, almost immediately drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it :)<strong>

**Another sort of boring chapter, but you need to know this.**

**Please please please please please review!:)**

**Love you all, and thankyou (once again) for this who have**

**xxxx**


	10. Chapter 9  Lieing and Hangovers

**Hi guys, i havent uploaded in a while and this isnt long, but its a lead up.**

**Hope you like, and thankyou to all who've reviewed!**

**x**

* * *

><p><strong>JACK P.O.V<strong>

"Jack! Where were you? You've been gone all night?"

I heard my wife call suspiciously.

I gulped and closed the door behind me, taking a deep breath and walking around the corner.

I smiled a fake, apologetic smile.

"Sorry Honey, I saw an old friend and we just got talking"

Well, it was the truth; I had just left out parts, right?

She gave me a quick once over and then looked at me intently.

Her dark brown eyes scanning me, as she tucked her brown hair behind her ear and put her hands on her hips.

I just gave a bigger smile and hoped she would believe me.

"Why didn't you tell me!" she asked, her voice angry.

_Here we go._

"I was left to wonder the ship, _all alone, _looking completely silly, trying to find you, and _where were you?_" She asked rhetorically, "...Busy catching up with an 'old friend' whom is obviously more important than _me, _seeing as you left _me_ at the dance floor!"

"I'm sorry Darling, honestly..."I said in a rush, "I just ran into her an-"

"_Her? _The friends a _her_?" she yelled, cutting me off.

_Stupid, _I cursed to myself.

"Yes, but she's only a friend!" I quickly added.

"Friend my ass!" She screamed, "I don't trust a woman who spends the night 'talking' to a married man."

"She doesn't know I'm married, I – "

I was cut off again.

"- Doesn't know you're married? Are you leading her on Jack? Because – "

I had to stop this.

"Mary!" I yelled over the top of her, making her stop mid sentence, "Nothing happened ok? Yes, she's a woman but it could have been a man and it would have been the same result, you need to trust me Honey….Please." I said, running a hand though my hair.

"You need -" I sighed, "...you need to just trust me, because without trust there's nothing"

I turned away and after a minute or so, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"There's love though, there's still love." Mary said in a whisper, the anger over.

All I could do was nod.

I was a liar. A liar and a pathetic man.

I'd had enough of Mary's ranting and assuming and also her random mood swings.

It made me annoyed that she would assume Rose and I had something more.

But little did she know she was right.

I loved Rose.

It had taken saving her to realize that.

Mary wasn't the one for me.

That one week with Rose that I had underestimated was the best thing that ever happened to me.

I always knew that, it was just hidden away.

I hate to admit it but I had tried to forget about Rose, now I wish I hadn't.

I wasn't scared to leave Mary, I wasn't a coward, I just didn't want to hurt her.

Her hand trailed its way down to my hand and she kissed my cheek quickly before leading me to the bedroom.

I then made my way to the bathroom, pulling out the white t-shirt and blue pants I wore to bed, and had a shower.

I remembered the times when showers weren't these private as I turned the tap.

When I didn't know where I'd be sleeping. I missed how free I had felt.

I emerged from the steam twenty minutes later, seeing Mary lying on the bed, already in her nightgown.

She looked away from the wall and gazed at me, staying silent.

Finally she spoke.

"I'm sorry Honey." She said, regret in her voice.

I shook my head as she went on.

"I just don't want to lose you Jack"

I smiled, that's all I could do.

"It's ok Darling" I said slipping into bed.

Thankfully she fell asleep without another word, leaving me to stare at the roof, my hands behind my head, thinking about Rose.

"Jack..." Mary whispered, rolling over to face me.

I jumped, taken aback that she was awake.

"Y-yeah Honey?" I replied.

"There's a Ball on tomorrow, do you want to go?"

I laughed slightly, "Sure" I said.

She kissed my cheek, "Good." She stated before turning the other way again.

My eyelids suddenly felt heavier as I drifted to sleep.

_I love you Rose..._I thought before I closed my eyes.

**CAL P.O.V**

I woke up with my head feeling like it was filled with rocks, knowing I hadn't had _near _enough sleep.

"Ughh," I groaned as I got up and washed my face, I looked like I had been run over by a train.

I tried to remember the night before, laughing at some flashes from those couple of hours ago.

I hadn't done something like this for a while, first class people hardly did.

I didn't remember seeing Rose last night and I felt like hitting myself.

I got dressed and opened the door to see a man sitting next to it on the other side, a bruise could be seem forming on the side of his face and his neck was slumped forward, he was missing a shoe and his suit was scuffed.

_What the? _I thought, as the man slowly looked up to face me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its short and a cliffhanger, but pleasr review!<strong>

**I promise ill update soon!**

**Pleaseeee reviewww:)**

**xxxxxxxxx**


End file.
